


trumpet-mouth

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [9]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part IX</p>
            </blockquote>





	trumpet-mouth

Josh is pulling his shirt on over his head when he hears a gasp.

He quickly pulls his shirt on completely before spinning around. Tyler's standing there with his mouth slightly agape and eyes wide.

"What?" Josh says. His voice comes out harsher than he meant it to, but Tyler doesn't seem to notice.

"What _happened_ to you, Josh?" Tyler says softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Josh says dismissively, reaching for his socks.

"Josh," Tyler says a little desperately. "Those- those _scars."_

"I know they're ugly," Josh snaps. "Just forget about them, okay?"

"No, no," Tyler says. "They're not, I- I mean, what- why...?"

"Leave it!" Josh growls, meaner than he meant to, and Tyler steps back uncertainly.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"It's- it's fine," Josh says, waving his hand. "It's... part of the reason I always wear a shirt." 

"Oh," Tyler says, nodding, and Josh can see the pity in his eyes. "Josh, I- I don't mind them. It's okay if you want to take your shirt off." 

Josh snorts. "Part of the reason," he says. 

"Ah," Tyler says. It looks like he wants to say more, but seems to decide against it. "Come on," he says, taking Josh's hand. "Let's watch bad TV together and then you're going to take me out to some restaurant where there's fish." 

Josh grins, squeezing Tyler's hand, and he almost tells him right then and there. 

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really really really short, sorry. the next one should be pretty long, though.


End file.
